<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Home by crosstones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136734">Holiday Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosstones/pseuds/crosstones'>crosstones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic, Nolan based on The Witcher’s portrayal of Sorcers, Nolan’s personality is mostly unrecognisable, Non-hockey Nolan, Philadelphia Flyers, Philadelphia Flyers Ensemble - Freeform, Snow Storm, Sorcer Nolan, Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosstones/pseuds/crosstones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis buys a shitty pickup, crashes it in a storm and stumbles upon a strange house, and even stranger person within.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nols gets an ass in this idc it’s the whole they get to chose the “perfect” version of themselves thing. He gets to have an ass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, when Travis had bought the Toyota pickup from 82’ he believed that nothing could stop it, in all its slightly rusted-terrible-clutch-faded light blue-beauty. It was only when he found himself spinning out of control deep on a snowy Canadian road in the mid-winter that he thought otherwise. </p>
<p>Travis Konecny unlike other professional athletes during an especially hard winter had not decided to head to the warmer sands of California or Hawai’i, but rather plunge himself into the tundra which is the mid-west of Canada. </p>
<p>He’d only arrived a couple of weeks ago but felt as if he owned the place, the small, albeit homely cabin by the river near the decrepit silos of the abandoned beet farm nearby. </p>
<p>The wheels had locked, brakes gone, and Travis had skidded off the road and into a deep ditch hitting his head on the window. Somehow, he had pulled himself out of the pickup and had begun walking only to stumble and fall into the snow, passing out with the coldness encasing him. </p>
<p>Seemingly eternity passed before he woke miraculously, barely able to open his eyes, a dull light flickered into view as he came to, limbs heavy and vision still blurred as his head pounded. </p>
<p>He struggled to gain traction as he began to stand, slipping in the snow as his brain struggled to tell his arms and legs what to do.</p>
<p> “Fuck, fuckin’ snow, fuckin’ pickup, fuckin’ Canada.” Travis slurred as he clambered to his feet, subconsciously guiding himself towards the light.</p><hr/>
<p>Soon, Travis reached the driveway and the source of the light, an isolated house. </p>
<p>Through the fading dull light and flurried snow, Travis barely was able to access the house, it was a shadow of its former past, however still clear how grand it was and had been. </p>
<p>The paint of the house appeared as a pale green, faded from its formerly deeper shade, peeling away at the windows and some of the weatherboards. </p>
<p>The windows stood elongated and rippled from the older glass they held. A couple of small balconies, which looked completely unsafe formed a gap in the facade of the place. </p>
<p>The snow had gotten fiercer and Travis was driven to attempt to get inside. Expecting no reply, Travis knocked loudly on the door, only for it to swing open smoothly after his first knock. He was struck immediately by the intense comfort of the warmth of the house. </p>
<p>Entering the hallway, the appearance of the inside of the house continued, an ageing shadow of its former glory as paint cracked on corners and the floorboards creaked underneath. </p>
<p>Travis closed the door quickly behind him, before making himself known, calling out as he turned to face a once-grand staircase </p>
<p>“Hey! Anyone here, I’m hurt… I swear I’m not robbing the place, please.” He stood in silence as no reply came. </p>
<p>Travis’s head gave a particularly painful throb before he swore to himself, pulling himself up the stairs slowly. The house was seemingly alone, occupants may have taken shelter in the town from the storm it was unnerving, but warm nonetheless. </p>
<p>His clothes stuck to him and he shivered as the soft snow had become a freezing wet blanket, his hair hung straggly in his face and stuck to his neck, bloodied knuckles gripped the bannister of the stairs. </p>
<p>A warm feeling creeping down his temple made him aware that he was bleeding from his head. </p>
<p>The idea of a comforting bed and rest drove Travis up the stairs alone however and into the first door he found. </p>
<p>What lay behind that door however left him wondering just how badly he had hit his head. Travis felt nauseated at the appearance of a figure in front of him and the fact a person was in the house at all.</p><hr/>
<p>Lounging in a fading but clearly once-beautiful claw-foot bath was a young man. </p>
<p>A pale strong leg hung over one side whilst his equally strong arms rested on the edge, a large hand reaching to tuck a strand of his semi damp hair behind his ear, his hair reached his shoulders and was similar to Travis’s own, only having a slight wave and well-groomed. </p>
<p>His other hand wrapped around the edge of the tub, it was obvious his hands were large. Travis’s eyes keenly followed the large gold and silver rings that adorned the man's fingers as he touched his hair. </p>
<p>He could tell this was a slightly unusual looking guy, albeit beautiful.</p>
<p> A mix of androgyny, with contrast in his blushy-cheeks and strong jaw, the seeming softness of his hair, his long eyelashes compared to the patch of hair across his chest and leading down his stomach and the lighter definitions of his muscles. </p>
<p>Travis shifted as he broke out of his frozen stance, the floorboards underneath cracked. </p>
<p>The man in the tub let out a long sigh, throwing his head back, he spoke; </p>
<p>“Do you don’t think I know there is a sopping wet <i>man</i> standing in my bathroom.” </p>
<p>He said lowly, the deep and smooth tone another surprising contrast to Travis as he floundered, opening and shutting his mouth a few times. </p>
<p>The man rose from the bath without shame, smoothing his hair back. </p>
<p>Travis dared not to look lower, rather focusing on the broadness of the man's shoulders and in particular a decently sized scar running across his collarbone and his own battered and drenched appearance. </p>
<p>The man chuckled slightly at the obvious restraint of Travis, “You’re in an utter state, <i>my friend</i>.” He reprimanded. </p>
<p>Travis glanced at his muddy and soaked jeans before looking up to meet the eyes of the man in front of him, yet, what he saw was unnerving. </p>
<p>The man had brilliant, light red irises, almost pink in hue. Moving closer the man stretched his arms across his body, strong lines of muscle appearing from pale skin, </p>
<p>“I was indeed having a nice time, <i>Travis</i>.” The man breathed out, causing a shiver to run down the visitor's spine as the man knew his name. </p>
<p>Travis winced at his jeans as he followed the man, reminding himself of his eventful evening. Further, his head was spinning as he tried to not ogle the man as he passed him walking towards a small cream table, lean back and perfectly round ass on display. </p>
<p>The man’s hair brushed his shoulders as he shook his head,</p>
<p> “Come, you have plenty of time to stare later. Sit at the table, we have a few things to discuss.” </p>
<p>Travis grimaced at the wet feeling from his jeans on his ass as he pulled out the chair and sat down. </p>
<p>Head still cloudy, he tried to grapple with the extent of his current situation, “I just-what are you?-who are you?-where am I? my head hurts… my clothes man.” He groaned as his head slumped onto the table in exhaustion. </p>
<p>The man in front of him grumbled slightly, tapping a ringed finger on the table. Travis suddenly felt slightly better, able to pick himself up and meet the man's eyes. </p>
<p>The sliver of himself which felt present couldn’t help himself from getting lost in the man’s face, he was beautiful. Travis was still out of it. </p>
<p>“Now, that’s a bit better isn’t it?” The man huffed, leaning back in his chair as he folded an arm across his bare chest before running a hand through his hair, before bringing it to rest with the other with even further delicate lines of muscle exposing themselves. </p>
<p>His unusual eyes met Travis’s bewildered ones, “To give you the answer you want to put it simply, I am a sorcerer. I am hundreds of years older than you, I chose immortality and this appearance in exchange for my fertility. And you, you have stepped right into my little holiday home.” </p>
<p>The man held a smirk barely at bay as Travis scrunched up his face. Cocking an eyebrow Travis questioned, “I mean, isn’t much of a holiday home, is it? It’s a bit of a fixer-upper.” Absolutely unaware of the absurdity of questioning whatever…being was in front of him. </p>
<p>The man shook his head lightly, and clicked his ringed fingers, Travis let out a sound of confusion as the room around the two began to twist and distort. He soon found himself in a lush cavern, blooming trees, a hum of bees filled the air softly, steam from a hot spring wafted into the air in the distance, and an ornate gazebo rose above him on a small rocky hill, tiny streams of water trickling down the sides to meet a large stream at the base of the hill. </p>
<p>However, the two men were still sat at the old table, Travis at one end and the ‘sorcerer’ at the other. </p>
<p>The clothes that had stuck sodden to his body had disappeared, replaced by soft grey sweatpants and a navy cotton t-shirt that Travis recognised as his own, branded by the logo of his hockey team back in, well, wherever that wasn’t there — a red-eyed salmon surrounded by hooks. </p>
<p>Travis breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw the sorcerer was clothed, a poets shirt with black fitted trousers. Travis absentmindedly likened the shirt to something he would have seen while watching Pirates of the Caribbean as a kid. </p>
<p>The shirt was unbuttoned, perfectly framing the various necklaces which hung from the man's neck. He shook himself out of it, noticing the pleased expression on the man's face. </p>
<p>Travis cocked his head, “Am I dead, or why aren’t I dead yet or something? Or turned into a frog or whatever?” </p>
<p>The ‘sorcerer’ held back a laugh, shaking his head as he leaned back into the chair as he spoke, </p>
<p>“<i>Oh</i>, i’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cavern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Travis continues his exploration into the strange man he met in the house, following him into his realm and indulging in less common activities a stranger would.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Travis pulled at his soft shirt, appreciating that he was completely dry. The pain in his head, scraps on his hands and dried blood on his head disappeared. The sorcerer leaned back in his chair, gazing at Travis with a content look on his face. Travis cocked an eyebrow at the man's expression, “So...either I’m dead or...where is this place? Where’s the house?” The sorcerer smiled kindly, eyes crinkling around the edges. “Oh, this? This is just my bathroom see, it’s a nice little place.” Travis swivelled in his chair, getting a full view of the beauty of the cavern. </p>
<p>“What happened to my head?” He asked, scratching at his hair which felt soft under his hands as if it had been washed delicately. Travis whipped around, “What’s your name? Do you have a name?” The man played with the collar of his shirt, strange eyes lazily meeting Travis’s. “Hmm, it’s been a few decades since I’ve used it. It’s Nolan, and I already know yours, Travis.” Travis shifted in his seat, already restless however insane his current situation was.</p>
<p> “Nolan?” He questioned, trying the name on his tongue, “That’s quite a…strange name for someone like you.” Nolan’s eyebrow tweaked at that, a smirk forming on the corner on the perfect line of his mouth. “Someone like me?” He questioned, voice raising to a normal sounding pitch at the end of the question. Travis pulled at the chords or his sweats, worry rising in his stomach slightly. He shook his head firmly, “No, not--that’s not what I meant.” “Well, men, women, and everyone in between very much enjoy saying my name, especially when—“ The sorcerer cut himself off, letting a devilish grin finish his sentence; Travis gulped.</p>
<p> “Sooo, are you gonna like, fuck me to death or something?” Nolan’s ringed fingers furrowed his brow, head shaking. “No, no, no, God you’re cute but not very smart aren’t you Travis.” Travis shrugged, in the background, indifferent. “You questioned my namesake, I defended it. Now, you realise I am offering you shelter and comfort in this place? I’ve looked after you, well so far at least.</p>
<p> I mean, realistically you’re only here and not an ice cube out in that storm simply because I’ve been bored for a few years, and I like you, you remind me of a little terrier dog I once saw frolicking in the yard.” Travis slumped in his chair, “A dog? What are you gonna do put a collar on me or some shit?” Nolan tilted his head “Well.. haven’t tried that one yet I must say—.” He said with a considering look on his face, Travis stood, raising a finger towards the sorcerer “Don’t” He said, the man in front of him shrugged his broad shoulders.</p>
<p> “Well, we aren’t going to sit here all day, do whatever you please, if you need anything tell me. You can leave whenever you want, but I would rest, you’ve had a rough night. Myself, however, is going to finish my bath in the spring, at least I can fit in the damn thing compared to that tub.” Nolan stood and Travis noticed the height difference fully that he was closer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In a rush of blood to the head, he answered, “I’ll join you.” Stepping closer to Nolan. “Come on then, up the stairs.” The Sorcerer continued. The table was soon left behind, stark against the moody ferns which gathered nearby, a soft moss acting as a carpet underfoot. The path broadened to meet the start of the short cliff, smooth steps carved into the rock curling up to the beautifully carved wooden gazebo above. “So Nolan, what do you well, do?” Travis began as the started to climb, Nolan hummed in response, considering the man's answer. </p>
<p>“Well Travis, I do what I please, to begin with, I work in the city when I’m bored, spend time reading tomes and studying my craft, making what you would call ‘potions’, drinking a nice good red wine…” Travis grinned at the floor, ‘God this guy’s pretentious.’ He thought. “That’s a lot coming from someone who bought a block of “Himalayan salt” for a grill to try and get laid with one girl because she said she was into cooking?” Travis swore under his breath, “You can read my thoughts? Also, that’s so specific, what the fuck man.” </p>
<p>They had almost reached the top by the time Nolan continued. “I also come out to the house you had previously encountered, however sorry it looked, I can promise you that is not the real appearance, simply a mask to deter unwanted visitors.” Travis grinned, “I’m a wanted visitor?” He questioned. “No, you were a dirty and injured man getting snow on my nice wooden floorboards. And I was bored, and I do whatever I want Travis when I wanna eat, I eat, when I wanna sleep I sleep, when I want to talk to people such as you, I talk.” They had reached the top of the steps, by the time Nolan paused. The gazebo covered a rounded natural spring, however dry he was, Travis had never seen something as appealing as the spring. He stared back up as Nolan moved gracefully around the rocks, deft hands working to remove his shirt, the sorcerer draped it over a perfectly positioned rock, soft moss dusting its edges. </p>
<p>Nolan turned, the broad muscles of his back shifted gently, illuminated under the light of glow bugs hovering around the gazebo and candles placed in stone holders placed in tiny hollowed-out caves of rock. Travis couldn’t help but stare again, the contrast of Nolan’s soft stomach leading down to the soft V of his hips, disappearing into the black trousers Travis moved back up, following the lines of muscle over his arms and shoulders. Nolan chuckled slightly, throwing an arm up in expression, continuing his rant from earlier he spoke, “And Travis, when I wanna fuck, I can be whatever I wanna be, sometimes it’s nice having tits you know.” Travis’s jaw hung open, mind racing like a mouse on a wheel, weird images of what the man in front of him would look like as a woman, he scrunched his face up slightly. He shook his head to clear them. </p>
<p>“I like you like this....uh, a man, men umm, I like men.” He spluttered without thinking. The sorcerer rattled off in a joyous chuckle, the red eyes piercing through Travis’s own. “I knew that from the second you walked through the door of the house. I mean, look at you, you’re trying so hard to be a straight man. It’s very entertaining I must say.” Travis was taken aback at the bluntness of the man, “Oh come on, don’t act like I’m wrong, you know it.” Travis huffed, pulling his t-shirt over his head and joining the sorcerer.</p>
<p> “I mean, I’m here now man, what do I do. Do I have to fulfil some wish of yours, kill a giant or two or...There’s gotta be a catch to what you said earlier.” Nolan waved his hand in disagreement, “You don’t have to do anything, you can leave whenever. I know you’re here for a holiday anyway, that cabin really isn’t much good is it? Awful cold, yeah?” Nolan asked. </p>
<p>Travis nodded, turning away slightly as he saw the sorcerer strip off his pants and enter the steaming spring next to them. Now, Travis knew this man could probably kill him at any second his shame seemed to melt away as he turned towards Nolan, stripping from his sweats, noting no underwear underneath. The feeling of those piercing red eyes slid down Travis as the sorcerer’s face smoothed into a Cheshire cat-esque grin, pupils dilated around the strange hue. Nolan was now lounging in the water of the spring, steam rising from around him in soft spirals. </p>
<p>Nolan’s pale arms flecked with a few freckles rested back against the rocks of the pool, forms of his triceps clear and the dusting of dark hair in his underarms contrasting with paleness of his skin. Travis once again stared for so long, as he found Nolan following his stare to his own body. Travis carefully stepped into the pool, grappling for a handhold as the slick of the rocks beneath his feet, how did Nolan make this look sexy? Well...everything about this guy looked sexy so far.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence for a good while, Travis soaking the remittance of sore muscles from his body. Finally, he broke the silence, scared he would fall asleep in the water “So you mentioned you didn’t originally look like this?” Travis asked, Nolan, shook his head “Well, I was lucky I didn’t need to change much to get what I wanted.” He winked. “Someone’s cocky.” Travis quipped, “Someone’s cocky to question me.” The sorcerer said with a slightly dark tone. “Never had one of the flies in your little spider web fight back?” Travis retorted. </p>
<p>“You hit your head, crawled into my house, then interrupted my bath.” Nolan said casually, toying with a passing flower among the hordes of them in the stream of the spring, “Fight back?” He said in a monotone, expression unknown to Travis as he leant towards him. The sorcerer had moved across the pool, pale, strong hands pushing Travis back by his shoulders as he rested with one leg between Travis’s on the stone below. </p>
<p>“You just wanna tease and threaten me, huh? I could tell you were staring at me that whole time, you’re not drunk, you’re not concussed from the crash. I can’t I get a minutes peace from you? Oh, but it’s been a while for you, huh? Too many nights alone in that cabin trying to get off, <i>oh so very desperate</i>.” Nolan’s voice mocked in a velvet tone as Travis’s hands reached to tug at his hair slightly, all resist and composure cracking as he got his hands on the man before him. “Fuck yeah, you know it. Too fuckin’ many.”</p>
<p> Travis breathed as soft lips pressed against his collarbone. Nolan’s lips continued to work across Travis’s tanned chest, nipping at his shoulder, skilled tongue flicking over his nipple. “How’d this happen so fucking fast.” Travis said hazily as he ran his hands down Nolan’s side, warm water lapping at his fingers as they rested low on the man's stomach. Nolan hummed against Travis’s shoulder, “We’ve both been desperate to touch another.” </p>
<p>He admitted with a slight sadness to his tone. Travis opened his eyes meeting the pinkish-red orbs of the other. “Yeah, but we’re here now aren’t we?” Travis admitted. The absurdity of the situation once again passing him, he was going to fuck a strange magic guy with red eyes in a cave which he had teleported to, right. Nolan nodded his head, “Sit up on the side, I wanna suck you off.” He said, well, ordered without hesitation.</p>
<p> Travis albeit scrambled, desperate to see the sorcerer’s perfect lips wrap around, him, bright eyes looking up at him as his cheeks blushed red and brows furrowed. Nolan took time to remove his rings as he watched Travis settle, eyeing the curve of his dick as it stood rock hard against his stomach. The slow removal of all seven rings as Travis counted them tortured him as his eyes followed, almost begging as they slid up Nolan’s thick fingers. </p>
<p>Travis now sat with his legs spread, inviting. Nolan carefully placed the rings to the side of the two, moving forward in the water to slide in between Travis’s legs, moving down to rest his arms on the cold stone in between them. Nolan soon settled his head to the side of Travis’s dick, resting against the bone of his hip and the patch of hair around his dick. The sorcerer spent a few seconds, merely staring at it as if sizing up what he wanted to do. </p>
<p>Travis only stirred Nolan into action by letting out a particularly frustrated sigh. The sight of Nolan’s big hand on his dick nearly sent Travis over the edge alone, “Jesus Christ, <i>fuck</i>, Nolan.” He groaned low in his throat. Nolan hummed at the satisfying feeling of the weight of Travis’s dick in his hand. Nolan began working a hand on Travis, a slow-motion, almost teasing the man above him. </p>
<p>He continued until Travis’s breath hitched slightly, twisting his first as he bought it down to the base. Travis gasped in surprise as Nolan wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick, the soft warmth enveloping it. “Oh, that mouth, holy shit.” Travis immediately spouted out. Nolan played with the tip for a couple of minutes, Travis continuing to get unbelievably hard. After a particular hard tug of Nolan’s hair, the sorcerer moved on.</p>
<p> He soon began working his mouth up and down Travis, free from a gag reflex, the slide of the man’s dick in his throat filled him with content They continued like this for a while, Travis growing more undone as Nolan teasing his dick before thoroughly blowing him over and over again, a continuous cycle. Nolan pulled off, staring up at the bliss on Travis’s face, he reached to wet his hands in the water below him, running it through his hair before leaning back down, sliding his mouth further down Travis’s dick until his nose hit the skin above it, reaching to give his own dick a few well-needed tugs. </p>
<p>Travis squirmed above him, dick soon twitching as Nolan held him in his mouth. “Fuck, please Nols…wanna come.” Nolan enjoyed both the begging and the nickname, pulling off Travis and reaching to pinch Travis’s nipple as he licked a long line from the base of his dick, slowly down to a glacial pace across Travis’s slit. Travis’s vision went slightly white as he came, hands gripping the stone below him for bare life, Nolan swallowed contently, he had altered his senses centuries ago to enjoy the taste of come, a now sweet and enjoyably tangy taste.</p>
<p> It took a couple of seconds for Travis to recover, “Did you swallow it?” He immediately asked, looking down to see if Nolan had suddenly pulled off as he came only to see only the thin sheen of sweat on his stomach. </p>
<p>“Oh, shit.” Travis moaned out, so turned on just by the simple thought of Nolan swallowing his load, throwing his head back. Nolan laughed quietly, “Come on, I don’t wanna fuck you on the stone, will tear your back up.” Nolan said nonchalantly, stepping out of the pool and past Travis, the heft of his dick and round of his ass on display. </p>
<p>Travis looked up at him in shock, “F-fuck me? What?” The sorcerer merely folded his arms as he picked up his clothes from the rocks, “Travis you know I know every thought you have had in the last hour or so, you saw my cock and your first thought was if it would fit or not.” He reprimanded. “I was concussed!” Travis protested. </p>
<p>Nolan shook his head, “No you weren’t, and I’m sure you weren’t either with all those farmhands, businessmen, and hockey players to say the least. Come on, my dick nor patience like to wait.” Travis stood, still shaky from his prior orgasm, “Fine, but make it good, and I better get to fuck you, later on, get that smug look off of your face.” Nolan grinned behind him, </p>
<p>“I’d like to see you try.” Travis was furious, horny, but furious. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>